Corações, cartas e garotas solitárias
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: E você nunca se apaixonará se você não se decepcionar. Presente para T. Lecter. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **All your Naruto are belong to Kishimoto.

**X**

**Presente para T. Lecter **

**X**

**Corações partidos, cartas rasgadas e a história de uma garota solitária. **

**X**

Karin pára e olha para a própria respiração. É um dia de inverno, e ela gosta desses dias, porque ela se sente _viva_. Viva, e não só existindo. E ela está com as mãos nos bolsos, a mão direita apertando firmemente um envelope. E ela tem medo de olhar.

Mas ela respira fundo. E solta. E vê a própria respiração. Karin tira as mãos dos bolsos. Karin segura o envelope. Karin vê o remetente. Karin pronuncia seu nome. Karin não gosta do som das palavras.

_U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke. _

Uma carta para ela. E ela tem medo de olhar, porque nunca imaginou que receberia uma carta _dele_. E ela tem medo do conteúdo. Medo, medo, medo. Karin é uma medrosa.

Ela rasga o envelope. E, temerosa, lê o conteúdo. E ela pisca, e as lágrimas cristalizam e mancham seus óculos. Mas ela não vai chorar. Ela **não vai** chorar.

Karin rasga a carta e a joga no chão, na neve. Dá as costas para a caixa de correio e adentra a casa.

As palavras estão molhadas e começam a derreter. Mas ainda é possível lê-las.

**Não** _borrão_ _borrão _**rocure mais.**

**X**

Karin está sentada no seu sofá. As suas pernas estão cruzadas, tem uma caixa aberta sobre elas, um pote de sorvete do lado. A casa está escura, exceto pela luz do aposento. Está frio, porque ela não ligou o aquecedor. Mas ela não liga.

Ela está olhando fotos, cartas, bilhetes. Coloca uma colher de sorvete na boca, enquanto observa uma das fotos. Ela, Juugo, Suigetsu e Sasuke. Amigos. Companheiros. Colegas. Conhecidos. Rostos familiares. Uma lágrima se forma em um dos olhos, mas ela resolve não limpá-la. E ela não pisca, e a lágrima simplesmente escorre pelo seu rosto, até seus lábios.

Karin olha para Sasuke. Para Juugo. Para Suigetsu. E depois, seu olhar recai nela mesma. Sorrindo. Fazendo pose. Karin sente falta daqueles tempos. Karin subitamente joga a foto de volta na caixa e voa até seu telefone. Pega-o, com força e...

Ela nem lembra o telefone deles.

**X**

**17 de março de 2003**

_Por que tudo é tão difícil? Sasuke-kun e Suigetsu brigam o tempo todo. Juugo nem faz nada! E eu também não. Certo, eu faço: apoio o Sasuke-kun. Mas eu estou errada fazendo isso? O melhor não seria ser imparcial? Não sei, é tão confuso. Os meus sentimentos por eles são confusos. Juugo, ele é meu amigo. Suigetsu... não sei. Nem Sasuke-kun. Deveria odiar aquele e amar este? Ou o contrário? Ou ser só amiga? _

**18 de abril de 2003**

_Eu estive pensando, ou tentando. O que é amor? É sentir o coração bater mais forte, dar um sorriso bobo, as mãos tremerem? É sentir ansiedade, é sentir frustração se não conseguir conversar com a pessoa no dia? Porque eu sinto isso, e muito. E não só pelo Sasuke-kun, mas também pelo Suigetsu. Não sei por que, mas acho que isso está errado. Ou acabará, de alguma forma, errado. Isso me dá medo. Muito medo. Mesmo que eu fique o tempo todo "em cima" do Sasuke-kun e brigando com o Suigetsu... o que eu sinto pelos dois é igual. Ou não. Quem sabe?_

**27 de maio de 2003**

_O Juugo tentou me ajudar. Ele pode parecer um brutamonte, mas é bem sentimental. Quando você o conhece bem, claro. E ele disse que eu deveria ver com quem as sensações ficavam mais intensas. Eu tentei. E não vi diferença alguma. Isso não está me cheirando muito bem._

**30 de junho de 2003**

_Eu farei alguma coisa em relação ao Suigetsu e ao Sasuke-kun. Só preciso pensar no que. Ou talvez eu não faça nada. Talvez eu espere eles fazerem alguma coisa..._

**20 de julho de 2003**

_Sasuke-kun me deu um beijo, hoje. E cortou meu lábio. _

**21 de julho de 2003**

_Suigetsu me deu um beijo. Não me machucou._

**22 de julho de 2003**

_Não, o Juugo não me beijou._

**31 de julho de 2003**

_Por que a vida é tão confusa isso me dá medo é assustador eles parecem não se importar comigo ou com os meus sentimentos quem eles pensam que são para fazer coisas assim comigo o suigetsu não fez nada mas o sasuke me tratou mal e ele foi tentar me defender mas aí ele pegou o sasuke pegou não foi o suigetsu quem terá sido eles acabaram a amizade e agora eu estou aqui triste e confusa e confusa ah eu quero morrer por favor alguém vem e me mata e acaba logo com toda essa dor que tem no meu coração _

**X**

"Hum... o Juugo está?... o... o... que? Q-quando... a-ah... perdão."

Karin desligou o telefone. Ela olhou para o vazio. Seu coração estava na boca. Agora ela tinha vinte e cinco anos, dez anos depois das últimas anotações que lera no seu diário. E se isso havia acontecido há cinco anos... como ela não ficara sabendo? Suas mãos tremiam.

Karin colocou uma blusa preta por cima da blusa branca que usava. Passou numa floricultura e comprou umas flores brancas. Andou a pé até o cemitério. Engoliu em seco. Entrou.

As flores caíram de suas mãos quando ela viu cabelos brancos.

**X**

"Desculpa. Por todos esses anos. Desculpa." Ela murmurou com a cabeça abaixada. Suigetsu está parado na sua frente. As mãos dele estão nos bolsos, e ele não olha para ela.

Suigetsu é um medroso.

"Suigetsu..." ela sussurra, porque não sabe nada o que falar. E ela sente tanto prazer em pronunciar o nome dele!

_Ho-zu-ki Sui-ge-tsu._

Karin sente vontade de sorrir. Mas ela não sorri, porque o momento é sério. Ela faz algo que a deixa assustada, e que também deixa Suigetsu assustado. Ela o abraça. Com força. Com vontade. O abraça como nunca abraçara ninguém antes. E Suigetsu só arregala os olhos, assustado. Karin o está abraçando. As mãos dele tremem, e ele nem sabe o porquê. "Karin..." ele murmura.

**X**

Ela erra a fechadura. Mas como iria se concentrar, com Suigetsu distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço? Ela ri, e pede para ele parar. Ele ri, diz que vai parar, e não pára. Ela o empurra e finalmente consegue abrir a portar. Ela abre a porta. Eles entram.

Alguns minutos depois, ele entra _nela_.

**X**

Karin pega a xícara de chá com as pontas dos dedos. Ela gosta de porcelana. E ela toma cuidado com a porcelana. Um cuidado que deveria ter tomado com ela mesma.

Ela veste uma camisola branca e fina. E espera. Não sabe o que está esperando. Amor? Não, já desistiu dele há muito. Sabia que o que havia acontecido com Suigetsu fora só... um momento. Um momento estranho, só isso.

Karin fica com raiva. Karin joga a xícara no chão. Karin não sabe o porquê, mas pisa propositalmente num dos cacos. Karin corta o pé. Karin começa a chorar. Karin finge que a dor que está sentindo é pelo corte.

Karin sabe fingir bem.

**X**

**1º de janeiro de 2014**

_Quer saber? Hoje é um novo dia. Novos dias devem ser aproveitados. _

**X**

Karin sorri e diz "bom-dia" para as pessoas na rua. Karin coloca uma carta no correio. Ela é endereçada para Uchiha Sasuke.

_Não procurarei_.

Sem borrões.

**X**

**N/A: **Desculpa, Peeh. Eu sei que você merece uma fic bem foda, uma fic ótima e tudo o mais, mas foi o máximo que eu consegui. Espero que você tenha gostado do seu presente de aniversário atrasado XD E, bem, eu estou com vergonha dele, mas vá lá. A fic toda é bem confusa e estranha. A narrativa muda de uma hora para outra do passado para o presente, etc. Os trechos do diário estão uma coisa. Enfim. Espero que você tenha curtido ao menos um pouco, porque foi de coração, sério. Além do mais, foi a fic do tema "sofrimento" dos cookies. XD Aliás, o título da fic é o nome de uma música. _Broken hearts, torn up letters and the story of a lonely girl_, do Lostprophets. Banda perfeita, só para constar. XD E essa não será, nem de longe, a última fic em que eu usarei essa música. XD Kissus o/

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 21. Sofrimento**


End file.
